Well, What Do We Have Here?
by Twisted Ending
Summary: A different take on chapter five of my story, Burning Wind. What if the events of chapter four never took place?What if Ayame is still her strong self and Zuko has no idea that He's and She? Then what happens when they run into each other in the bathhouse


"Well, what do we have here?"

A one-shot for Calley

Happy Birthday!

--

A hot back is always welcome. At least, to me it is always welcome. The opportunity to sooth my body in the heated liquid for hours on end seems like a stupid thing to pass up. I was not going to decline the chance to lounge and relax for a few solid hours while my threat moved on. It would only be logical to assume that _he_ would continue on, disguarding any thought of my staying behind.

Unsure of the temperature, I tentatively poked the water with my toes. Wonderful, it was perfect… hot, but not singeing. Satisfied I slipped out of my robe, casting the white silky material carelessly to the floor.

Damn…it really should be illegal, the way I am dressed now. I had no doubt that Sokka would ogle with a spittle of drool dripping from his lips and Kimiko would sputter before recovering and give me a high-five. The thin material was tropical blue, like that of some paradise island where they serve your drinks with the little pink umbrellas. A strapless top tied in a bow in between my breasts, shamelessly expressing my bust. The bottoms of the outfit tied in thin strings just below my hips, showing off my slender frame and flat midriff. I reached up and took the brown tie holding my hair up from its place, my redwood locks falling to wrap around my neck.

Taking my sweet time, I slipped one foot into the indoor spring, followed by the second, until at last I stood waist deep in the hot water. I let out a soft sigh as I felt the dirt and grit washing away from my skin, my body uncoiling and relaxing. I dipped, covering my body in the water, a delicious shiver running up my spine. I stretched out, letting all the knotted muscles un-knot. I leisurely took a lap around the pool, warming up the meat on my bones, and came back to kneel in the center. I took in a small breath and submerged under the steaming water.

--

"Come on Nephew, it will do you some good I think."

"Uncle! We don't have time for this!"

"Now, Prince Zuko, one must never pass up the chance of having a nice hot bath."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Uncle Iroh always seemed to know exactly how to irritate me. Bugging me to absolutely no end. We were going to lose the Avatar's trail if we dawdled here too long! That annoying boy was going to cheep me out of perhaps my only chance of ever returning home. Ug… the thought still sickens me. His feminine face, his stupid girly voice… The mere thought that someone as weak as him could actually elude and defeat me! Prince Zuko! It's a thing unheard of!

I shook my heard angrily trying to dispel the waves of furious thoughts threatening to break to the surface. No need getting so worked up about that now… I sighed heavily. Maybe a hot bath in a hot spring would do me well, but I am not going with Uncle. For two reasons, one he'll insist upon being naked, and two… he'll no doubt lecture me.

As we neared the private tub room that, no doubt uncle had reserved already for us, I darted out and opened the door first.

"Okay Uncle, I'll agree to this, only, if I get the place to myself." A selfish request I know, but would want to be lectured by him while trying to relax?

He shrugged, as though expecting this. "Have fun, Prince Zuko."

This time I couldn't stop myself, I rolled my eyes and shut the door, locking it behind me.

Turning around I examined the room that I had entered. It was very humid, and steamy. Tropical plants decorated the room, thriving in the excess of water hanging in the air. The medium sized pool could've held fifteen people easily and there on the floor…

Was that a silk robe?

"Who's in here?"

No answer.

If Uncle had somehow convinced someone to hide in here… oh, he was so dead.

"This is a private pool!"

Finally, I spotted a shape within the pool, made blurry and unrecognizable by the ever-changing scope. I opened my mouth again to tell them off, but never got the chance.

The figure rose out of the water, taking much of the liquid with it, looking like a fountain of spectral beauty. The girl's eyes were closed; undoubtedly – she had not heard a word of my furious rant.

I felt my jaw drop, unable to conceal my shock. She was beautiful… light skin darkened by the sun like fire browns marshmallows. Short hair of dark color was plastered to her neck, droplets running off the strands. Her attire however, now that was an eye catcher… I could just feel the temperature of my body rise, my throat going uncharacteristically dry. Slim, she also gave the impression of being rather toned, though it was hardly noticeable. And to top it all off… she was soaking wet… water ran down her arms and her neck to nestle between her breasts…

I blinked, trying to reassemble my now very tangled thoughts. Then the girl opened her eyes and something strange happened.

That stunning emerald color… it seemed to send a shockwave through me. I had seen those eyes before! I could read clearly all the shock and recognition that dwelled within them… My eyes traveled almost automatically to her forehead, the bangs swept away and I could see it there very plainly.

An air bending tattoo…

The Avatar's air bending tattoo…

Oh Agni

--

I rose from the water, my eyelids shut to prevent the liquid from entering my eyes. I opened them slowly and what I saw was no less than shocking.

Prince Zuko

Here

Watching me…

And…

I almost laughed aloud at the irony of the whole situation. The hot water must have driven me insane. He had to be a hallucination of some sort. My speculations were proven wrong however, proven wrong before I could even gain the fundamental basis to plead my cause.

Those dazzling topaz eyes traveled to my tattoo, in full view and on display on my forehead for the world to see. He blinked once, twice, three times…

There was a long silence that stretched out between us… fast growing uncomfortable. I watched his eyes travel slowly over my rather exposed body. A strange feeling course through me, a strange shyness… I felt the heat rise to my face and…

I flushed… Not something I did in his presence. My eyes darted awkwardly to the ground confused by the static in the air. There was a cough.

"Uh…"

"I think I'll go now…" I muttered softly and climbed out of the pool into the opposite ledge. This only seemed to result in more stares from the boy. The temperature rose in my face again.

"Stop staring at me!" _It's so embarrassing!_

I seemed to have jerked him to the present.

"Would you rather I gawk? Or perhaps gaze at you in awe? You're a freaking FEMALE! I mean… what the hell?"

"Female of not, I can still kick your sorry ass!"

"Oh? Is that so?"

--

Iroh leaned against the door listening to his nephew's furious yells from within. Well, this was indeed something unexpected… not that he had ANYTHING to do with it… 

--

In my opinion, I was dealing with this newfound information wonderfully. Though if I was completely honest, I couldn't draw my eyes away from her. She was… beautiful… Now it all made sense! Of course the Avatar would look 'girly', she was in fact a girl!

Slender, she held her head high… just like a queen. High cheekbones only added to her beauty. Full lips that just enticed you to reach out and taste them and… those eyes. Sparkling and emerald, the dark green base was speckled with a lighter, forest jade like that of a tropical rainforest. So clear… so bright, it was almost as if she couldn't be from this planet. An angel fallen from the clouds of heaven.

That blush wasn't helping either. The rose tinted color flaring on her face only made her that much more attractive.

"Stop staring at me!" Oh yeah… that was the Avatar all right. Her voice, though higher, had the same edge, same cocky attitude. Her request woke me up, and I took note that it was absolutely ridiculous.

"Would you rather I gawk? Or perhaps gaze at you in awe? You're a freaking FEMALE! I mean… what the hell?"

"Female of not, I can still kick your sorry ass!"

"Oh is that so?"

She glared at me, somehow her anger only making me like her more. Damn, this cannot be the Avatar right? I glared back at her, though suddenly desiring to make her just as uncomfortable as me. It was silent for a few seconds, as we glared at each other.

Well, if she wants to fight… I'm not going to say no… I threw off my robe, knowing full well that I couldn't fight in something like that. I watched with amusement the effect this had on my enemy.

--

I was hard pressed not to gape like an idiot at him. Not only was that unexpected but… holy shit!

Shirt off, the shorts he was wearing didn't even catch my attention. I don't even know what color he was wearing! His pale skin seemed to glisten in the hot steam. His muscled arms rang with strength and as I looked at his large pale hands I started wondering what it would feel like to have them all over me. No! Bad girl! Trying to stop myself from imaging his touch on my skin I looked away and unfortunately my eyes caught his chest. Wide and muscled, I wanted to run my fingers across his pecks… and suddenly his stomach became a Very important part of his anatomy, it was where the abs lived.

My throat had gone very dry, and I could feel my muscles tensing. I could just imagine being held against him… thought warm arms wrapped around me. That scar on his face didn't matter to me… it was the only thing that allowed me to believe that he was an actual person and not a figment of my imagination.

I heard his cough and my eyes snapped back to those stunning gold irises. The corners of his lips were turned up. He was smirking at me! I felt the heat rise to my face again and felt a bead of sweat slide down my neck. When had it gotten so hot in here?"

"You ready to kick my ass?"

I glared at him. That stupid hot headed Prince!

"Hell yeah!"

--

I took my stance, watching her, waiting for the opportune moment. Her expression was wonderful. Though glaring at me defiantly, I could see the strain in her eyes. The shock and uncomfortable situation this put her in written in those dangerously clear eyes. I smirked again; taking off the robe and elicited the exact response I had wanted… making her uneasy, distressed, and distracted.

With a punch of my hand, the flame burst though heading for their target. She moved her hands and suddenly she had flipped over them, her eyes sparkling again. I released a furious growl of frustration and fired again. Bending the hot, steamed air, she managed to deflect the blows. I hissed and fire erupted in my hands, taking the form of daggers. With a leap to shame the jungle cats, I landed next to her and moved to strike. She narrowed her eyes and slid smoothly around me, constantly, refusing to allow me a shot.

I growled and tried to swing at her from behind, forcing her to jump back in order to dodge. I watched as she lost her balance momentarily on a puddle of water. Pressing my advantage, I dived forward and shot fire at her again. She grunted and just barely managed to deflect it, causing the water at her feet to evaporate.

She suddenly leaped over my head, as if in an effort to gain the advantage. I watched in disbelief as she stumbled again. Now way… is she?

I pressed forward again, attacking, forcing her to jump back into another spill of the liquid. As expected, she lost her balance. I smirked a brilliant idea forming in my brain. The Avatar may be a graceful being… but she was awfully clumsy. Advantage goes to me!

She glared up at me, her expression frustrated. Apparently, she didn't like slipping either. I grinned.

--

I managed to catch my balance yet again for the third time. Damnit I hate this fighting area! I glared into the Prince's eyes, he standing a few feet away from me. Those topaz eyes could never let my think clearly. But, now suddenly, he looked oddly thoughtful. Thoughtful of what? Then, amazingly, he grinned. I thought the bottom of my stomach was going to disappear. He was so handsome. Zuko turned and cannon balled right into the center of the pool, splashing me and all the ground around.

Sputtering from the surprise, I brushed the falling wet strands of hair from my face and watched a soaked Prince climbing smoothly from the pool. The wet droplets sliding down his chest was perhaps the hardest thing I had ever had to ignore in my life! In an effort to hide my embarrassment and distract myself, I decided to scold him.

"What the hell was that for?"

He merely smirked, running a pale hand through his dark hair. After a second he me ran towards me again, fire blades in hand. Taken aback I made for a quick retreat and barely managed to dodge his blow. Zuko striked again and I was forced to jump back in order to it. The flames in his hands disappeared and he ran after me! Completely perplexed I turned and ran along the pool sideline. Nearing the corner, I turned to see how close my pursuer was… he wasn't there. Confused I turned to look in front of me.

Zuko was standing there, a smirk on his face… a knowing one. I realized what was going to happen. Trying to stop too late, I slipped, crashing full speed into the Fire Nation Prince standing in front of me, sending us both to the floor.

"Ug," I groaned and grabbed my now pounding head. My stupid clumsiness had not only crashing me into HIM but had made my head collide with the hard floor. Where was Zuko? I opened my eyes and nearly choked.

Zuko was on top of me.

"That worked much better than expected…"

--

Wow… Really, that had worked much better than expected. Not only had I caught her, but I was also on top of her.

"Oh hurrah for you! Now what hothead?" I narrowed my eyes. She had no idea how to act like a captive…

"Now, I take you to my ship you insolent little girl!"

"Oh yeah? A fathead like you couldn't manage it!"

"Yeah? Why couldn't I?"

"I can always get away from your butterfingers!"

"Not this time you won't!"

"Watch me…"

It was then that I became vividly aware of the fact that during the course of our shouting match, I had unconsciously leaned in to her. She was looking up into my eyes, refusing to back down. I could feel her soft breath on my face… those lips only a centimeter away from mine. Without thinking, without considering the consequence of my actions, my lips touched hers.

--

I saw his eyes flicker from mine to my lips, but that still wasn't enough of a warning. I had felt his warm lips touch mine, but now I couldn't think. I could feel our lips locked, refusing to separate as if it would mean our deaths, working together like two halves of a whole. The little part of me that was still awake, tried to regain control of my body.

"Wait… this - " I managed to gasp before he smashed his lips to mine again. The desire for this was so confusing. I groaned quietly, but couldn't find any will to pull back again. I didn't want this to stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my thin fingers through his soaking hair.

Everywhere his skin contacted mine flames erupted. It was like he was creating a fire within my soul. The spark of electricity at our touch was too great to ignore, too demanding! His lips were so hot on my mouth, moving against mine. I could feel my blood boiling beneath my skin. His mouth left mine, and began trailing down my neck, kissing and tasting my skin. A delicious shiver coursed through my body and I almost writhed against him… I wanted more.

--

I have no idea what came over me… I cannot understand the concept of my actions. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but now that I had started I couldn't stop. It was like the boundaries had been blown away.

Oh Agni…

It didn't help that she was kissing me back. I stopped from kissing her neck and captured her mouth again, almost demanding it to respond. No such demand was needed. It's seemed that she understood my urgency, my strange and ill-conceived desire, for she mirrored it! Her hands running through my hair, pulling me closer to her destroying all hope of my pulling away.

I parted her lips with only a soft nudge, tasting and exploring the regions within. My hands broke free of my mental cage and caressed the soft skin of her hips, wrapping around her to touch the small of her back.

She pushed against me and strangely my body moved, our lips still connected. Next thing I know my back is against the wet tiled ground and she is climbing smoothly onto my chest. Her slim figure is on top of me now. I groaned, damnit, I think I can feel her breasts against my skin and it's doing all sorts of havoc on my brain. I can't think at all when her lips are moving against mine like that. Then she seemed to wake up, jerking me awake too I might add…

"Oh… shit."

I watched her open those amazing emerald gems and almost laughed at the look of horror and shock on her face. Her expression was excellent… She had not been expecting this anymore than I had. In one smooth movement I flipped us over, back to where I'm the one on top and she's on the bottom. Her eyes widened and the hitch her breathing made almost had me on her once more.

"You can say that again."

--

"So now what do we do?" I asked feeling my heartbeat thud painfully fast as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"We could just continue."

"And your Fire Nation Empire?"

"Goes to Hell."

"I like that idea…"

"I knew you would."

And he was on me again, with I having no desire to fight.


End file.
